Super Smash Extras Present: Finding a Perfect Gift
by AriZonia1
Summary: Magnus is getting incredibly annoyed that Dunban doesn't like any sort of gift outside bugs. In an attempt to win his affection even slightly he asks Shulk for help. Little does he know, it actually does help. MInor Xenoblade spoilers!


_Finding a Perfect Gift_

* * *

If there was anything Magnus was positive of, Dunban was truly an enigma of the highest caliber. The man didn't seem to have any fears; he was ok with death, you couldn't sneak up behind him for a good spook, he can stand on the highest point of the Mansion, and he absolutely adores bugs and insects. All of the common human fears were lost on him. Something else lost on him was giving him things. Material objects bring him little to no happiness, if anything the swordsman gets extremely annoyed if the mercenary even _talks_ about getting him something. It was useless to ask if there was anything he wanted either, he was so tight lipped about it.

Maybe he was just being stubborn because Magnus isn't exactly the most reliable guy. That being said, the mercenary is still determined to at least find _one_ thing that is not a bug that Dunban would like. Unfortunately it was impossible to find out what would work. Riki was too much of a tattletale to ever be trusted with a secret, and Shulk had never bothered asking his mentor about his interests in gifts. The only other person the war veteran talks to in Smash Mansion is Chrom, and judging how everyone and the dog picks on him, it's safe to assume the Homs adult never talked about anything personal to him.

Groaning in irritation, Magnus makes his way across the hall of the first floor in the Mansion. He's on his way to raid the kitchen and see if Shulk is there trying to find something that's not full of vegetables. Palutena must be on his side today as the Heir to the Monado is doing just that when the mercenary stepped into the open area that is the kitchen.

"'ey, blondie." Magnus says as he lightly shoves the teen to grab a stray carrot. "I have a question."

Shulk tilts his head as he opens the freezer to grab a popsicle. "What is it Magnus?"

"Ol' samurai, I know I've asked this before, but is there _anything_ he really likes? Besides spiders?"

Opening the wrapper of the frozen treat, the blond rests a finger on his upper lip to think. Unlike Reyn or Riki, Dunban is very impartial to nearly everything you could give him. He does like cats, penguins, and newts but Master Hand has a strict 'no pets' policy as to keep Albert alive and Ammo from attacking said pets. That dog attacks the Pikmin enough as it is because he think they're treats with legs. After a little bit of deliberation the Monado boy finally comes up with an idea.

"I might not know, but I do know someone that does. Fiora, Dunban's sister."

"He has a sister?"

"You… didn't know?"

Magnus loudly snaps a bit of his carrot between his teeth. "He once mentioned a broad named 'Fiora' but I assumed it was his kid or somethin'."

Shulk shakes his head lightly as a response. Considering the situation, he spares Magnus of the explanation on who she is outside of being Dunban's little sister. He mentions that he'll go talk to her and see if she can send something over that he for sure at least _likes_.

* * *

After about an hour of waiting around for the gift, Magnus has finally gotten his hands on a deliciously pink, heart shaped peach, its leaves are the purest green in color and not a single mar from any insects. Shulk explained that the fruit is, obviously, called the 'Heart Peach'. Apparently his mentor likes them considering how excitedly Fiora rushed off to grab the best of her crop in the orchard just outside the colony.

Thanking the teen offhandedly, the mercenary goes off to find the war veteran. Thankfully the man has a bit of a pattern throughout the day on where he is. Currently he should be in the sunroom looking out the windows to watch the young Smashers play in the courtyard.

The mercenary was correct in his assumption on where Dunban would be. Though, at the current moment he appears to be taking a nap, Riki also asleep on his lap. His head is tilted to his side and a light snore can be heard. Gently Magnus nudges the war veteran's shoulder until he heard the other quietly mumble that he was awake. Standing straight again, Magnus watches the younger adult reposition himself in the chair as to try and not wake the Nopon, but failing.

"You…" The swordsman pauses to yawn. "You need something Magnus?"

Magnus nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders before he shows the peach to his companion. He watches as the Homs adult narrows his eyes in disgust. Perhaps his sister was wrong about what he likes? Who knows.

"I hate fruit. You know this Magnus." Dunban states simply.

Riki hops off his friend's lap before looking at him. "DunDun big liar! DunDun like Heart Peachy!"

A faint blush overtakes the war veteran's cheeks. He commands the Nopon leave before he says any more, he's said enough as is. After the Heropon takes his leave the Homs adult looks back at Magnus, irritation and disgust present in his chocolate eyes. Without a word he takes the coral colored nectarine in his hand and asks to be left alone.

The mercenary quirks an eyebrow before turning and leaving. "You're welcome."

A minute passes before Dunban looks back at the fruit. How did Magnus learn that he likes these things? Regardless, it was a nice gift and gesture showing that he does have the ability to be gentle and considerate towards his companion.

"Idiot." Dunban mumbles as he takes a bite of his gift. "But you're thoughtful nonetheless."

* * *

**End notes:**

**1\. I did the research, Heart Peaches are one of few fruits Dunban actually is ok with.**  
**2\. I call the duck "Albert" for funny family history reasons, and the dog is "Ammo" because of research I did to conclude he's a beagle**  
**3\. Peaches are nectarines, nothing else to say there.**

**Reviews are appreciated~**


End file.
